


if looks could kill

by v1ewmonster



Series: love live delinquent au [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Minor Violence, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Somewhat, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: A Love Live Sunshine AU in which the girls of Aqours are delinquents instead of idols.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby
Series: love live delinquent au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712464
Kudos: 11





	if looks could kill

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the summary speaks for itself that this is an au where the girls are part of delinquent groups instead of being idols!! it's also going to be a series instead of a multichapter fic cause i don't really have the time to plan out something full-length atm... i'm also trying to make the personalities of the girls align with canon since i haven't really written about them much, tho i'm also going to be relying on headcanons which will prolly make them less in character than how i want them to be

Riko couldn’t recall a time where all nine girls were able to get along. 

They’ve been in this feud for as long as she can remember. The rest of them ended up rolling with it, picking a fight any time someone decided to turn a corner. No compromises were planned to be made, and Riko isn’t exactly counting on it. She assumes the others aren’t counting on it, either. 

“What if someone _did_ ask for a compromise, though?” Mari asks out of nowhere, right as the final bell rang. 

Riko looks up from her book. Now what kind of question is that? “They wouldn’t. I’m sure they wouldn’t. This has been going on since middle school, what’s the point in stopping now?”

“She has a point there,” Yoshiko says with pride on her tongue. 

“Of course,” Mari says, smiling the smile that Riko wanted to wipe off her face for years. “I’m just asking _what if_?”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Riko says irritably. “If someone _did_ request a compromise, they’re probably insane.” 

Yoshiko laughs at her statement, and so does Mari. Riko sighs through gritted teeth, wondering why they’re acting like such _children_. They’ve always been one to fool around, while Riko was always the one to constantly get their wits about them. But this time, it’s beginning to come off as an annoyance to her, and the only way for her to express it is through blunt force.

“I was talking about _you_ ,” Riko says once they exit the classroom, jabbing Mari’s chest with her free hand, the other tucking a book under her arm. “You’re asking for a compromise, aren’t you?”

“Not exactly,” Mari says. 

“Tell me the truth.”

“I’m willing to make a compromise,” Mari admits. “Makes things interesting. I’m only along for the ride, after all.”

“What does that mean…?” 

Riko turns to Yoshiko for input, only for her to ramble on about her being a fallen angel and all that. She wonders when she’ll ever decide to lose that part of her identity. She’s always been this way since middle school, so she expected her to grow out of it by then. But here she is, detached from reality all the more. And the only reason she keeps her around is because she’s cunning and grounded, traits that easily help her with putting up a fight. 

“Am I the only one around here that’s not an idiot?” Riko asks nobody in particular. 

Mari wraps her arms around her shoulders from behind, continuing to smile. “Perhaps.” 

“What are you doing? Get off of me!” Riko pushes her off, groaning. 

“C’mon, Riko,” Mari says with pursed lips. “We can have a little fun sometimes, right, Yoshiko?” 

“Indeed, but don’t call me Yoshiko! It’s Yohane, got that?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Once they exit the building, Mari stops in her tracks. Yoshiko notices this, asking her, “What’s up?” 

Mari says nothing, only breaking into a run. Yoshiko and Riko look at each other, then proceed to follow her. After that, they realize that they’re near the back of the building, and it leads to Riko wondering what her true motives are. 

Finally, they watch Mari’s lips curl into a smirk, preparing to laugh. “Now, look what we have here.” She brandishes a knife, with the sun beaming against it, the light ricocheting towards another part of the building. 

Ruby Kurosawa stands cowering before them, though maybe not for long, unless Mari decides to spare the poor girl. She’s preparing to cry, petrified in her tracks, close to being considered dead where she stands.

“Please…” She says, continuing to shake, gazing only at the knife in Mari’s hand. She doesn’t seem to be someone who’s aware of her surroundings anyway. “S… Spare me…” 

“Yeah, Mari, maybe you should,” Yoshiko says in a tone that suggests sarcasm, but Riko isn’t sure. “She’s looking pretty pale there.”

“And I haven’t even done anything yet!” Mari says, twirling the knife.

“Yeah, well look at her, now she’s got anxiety!”

“Pretty sure she’s _always_ had anxiety, Yoshiko…”

“I told you already, it’s Yohane!”

“Enough fooling around!” Riko shouts, elbowing the both of them. She then takes out her own weapon, a switchblade. “I might as well take care of this…”

Before she’s able to raise the knife and cut through Ruby’s skin, a deep feminine voice breaks through her thoughts. She stops for a moment, looking around for the source of the voice, only to utter a swear under her breath.

“Look who it is,” Yoshiko says, rolling her eyes. 

Dia Kurosawa proceeds to bask in their presence, sneering at the three, her free arm wrapping around Ruby. Ruby gazes at her in relief, though that soon morphs into melancholy as she realizes she’s been saved, _again_. It makes her wonder if she’ll ever be able to fend for herself, so she doesn’t need to be spared so easily.

“ _You_ got lucky,” Mari says, pointing a finger at Ruby, by which she flinches upon impact. “She’s only here to save you because she’s your sister!” 

Riko grimaces, turning to Yoshiko and Mari. It’s best not to meddle with Dia, knowing her. “Come on, guys, we might as well leave before she calls the authorities.”

They nod, and together they run off, hoping for a successful encounter next time. However, with Dia around, Riko isn’t exactly counting on it. Maybe she should pick on someone her own size, anyway.

  
The only thing Ruby can see is her older sister hugging her. At the corner of her eye, she watches Yoshiko Tsushima, Mari Ohara, and Riko Sakurauchi scurrying away from the crime scene. Dia pulls her arms away from Ruby, now relaxed and at her sides. 

“Are you alright?” Dia asks in concern, though Ruby knows she’s panicking internally. “They didn’t hurt you or anything, right?”

Ruby nods. “Don’t worry, they didn’t! Though one of them was close to giving me a scratch…” she points to one side of her face. 

Dia sighs, reassurance simmering into her tone thanks to Ruby. “I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you _too much_ … Riko’s group is a rowdy bunch, after all. I wonder what happened to her, though. She used to be quite a diligent student. And I heard she played piano, too.”

Ruby says nothing, only thinking about the looks in their eyes once they cornered her. It causes her to shake like she did when it happened. Dia turns to her, asking if she’s okay again, prompting Ruby to dismissively tell her that she’s fine like usual.

She’s glad that it’s the end of the day, because she didn’t want to spend time in class dwelling on her recent confrontation with Guilty Kiss. She’s also planning to spend time at Hanamaru’s place, which Dia isn’t particularly against, mainly because Hanamaru is part of Dia’s group, AZALEA. The two have managed to get along great despite being part of opposing groups, and Ruby can’t be any more happier. 

Ruby tails behind Dia, making their way to the front of the school once again. From there, they see Hanamaru, who’s waving at them near a sea of students making their way from the building. Ruby and Dia scurry over her way, finally catching up to her.

“Where were you two, zura?” Hanamaru asks, a smile plastered on her face. “You were taking pretty long…”

Before Ruby could explain her situation, Dia interjects, saying, “Nothing important. Anyways,” she turns to Ruby. “Make sure to be back home by 8:30, alright? It’s getting pretty dangerous outside, after all…” With that said, the sisters parted ways, with Ruby sticking to Hanamaru’s side. 

“So uhh,” Ruby says, facing Hanamaru, “I ended up getting cornered by the members of Guilty Kiss. They were scarier than I remembered, if I have anything to say about it.” She laughs. “I was shaking in my boots!”

“You don’t need to make light of the situation to hide the fact that you’re scared, zura,” Hanamaru says. “You can be genuine with me anytime! We’re best friends, right?”

Ruby nods, because she’s right. However, it wasn’t like she was unable to be genuine around her friends. She never liked that coddled, reticent side of hers, because it wasn’t a good way to be when you’re in a gang. She never found a way to get rid of that part of her personality, however, and she could tell that Dia preferred it this way.

Hanamaru takes her hand into Ruby’s, leading her to her home. She does this often, and Ruby doesn’t mind it. In fact, Ruby herself would do this with other girls her age, as well as past girlfriends. Thinking of them made the knot in her chest tighten at the thought of Hanamaru leaving her for the same reason the others did, regardless if they were together or not.

Come to think of it, Ruby wouldn’t mind it if she was with Hanamaru, but she could tell Hanamaru didn’t feel the same. Or did she? If anything, she couldn’t tell, and she’d rather not want to find out, not now…

By the time they reach her house, Ruby’s mind becomes occupied by many thoughts plaguing her mind, from the gang to Guilty Kiss to a possible relationship with Hanamaru. It came to the point where she was getting as lost in the clouds as Hanamaru herself would get. 

“Ruby? Are you alright, zura?” Her sweet, syrupy voice snaps her back to her surroundings.

Ruby nods, waving her hands whilst saying, “Yeah! I’m fine, don’t worry about it…” but it continues to make her wonder if what she’s saying is even true at all…

  
  
“Hey Chika,” You Watanabe says, waiting by the school gates. “Where’s Ruby? I thought she said she was walking home with us.”

Chika Takami stands beside her, smiling like she always does. She puts a finger to her chin, saying, “I think I remember her saying that she was going over Hanamaru’s today…”

“Seriously? _That_ chick? I feel like it’s hard to be friends with people in different groups nowadays…”

“No kidding,” Chika says, stretching out her arms and facing the sky,, “but they seem to be getting along pretty well, and that’s great! That means our plan for a compromise will work better!” 

“I dunno, dude,” You says, turning away. “Riko ain’t fucking around. She’ll beat you to the curb if you ever suggest something like that.”

Chika sighs. “I know,” once she says this, she balls her hand into a fist, facing the road with determined eyes, “but we have to do something about it! We can’t live our high school days like this forever!”

“Yeah, but I don’t think anyone is willing to do it… besides you, of course.” 

“Sure there are!” Chika says, walking ahead of her. “Ruby said she wanted a compromise, and I’m sure some others do too!”

You says nothing, humming through her teeth. Chika decides not to speak any further on the matter, only focusing on what’s in front of her.

She wonders about You’s stance on a compromise. She never particularly spoke against it, only saying that Riko will make sure to kill Chika at the mere mention of it. But at the same time, she isn’t entirely _for_ it, either. Knowing this, Chika decides not to grill You with any more questions about it and continues walking.

However, she stops at the sound of unfamiliar footsteps coming from behind her. By the time she does, You bumps into her, not bothering to ask her what’s up. They both turn around to the sight of Ruby’s sister Dia and Kanan Matsuura in front of them. Chika feels the hairs on her back stand on end, though she doesn’t feel the need to fight back if that’s what they’re implying.

“What do you want?” You asks, crossing her arms. 

Dia grabs a hold of Kanan’s shoulder, whispering something into her ear, causing Chika to back away in confusion. Dia notices this notion, causing her to sigh. 

“It’s nothing,” Dia says, loosening her grip on Kanan’s shoulder. “I was just going to tell you that Ruby is at Hanamaru’s house, since she’s usually with you.” 

You says nothing, only watching Dia and Kanan leave their point of view, with Chika close behind. Once she watches them leave her sight, she sighs with relief, continuing to walk with You.

“Are you seriously _that_ intimidated?” You asks. “That isn’t a good look on you, Chika…”

“It’s the _student council president_ , of course I’m intimidated!” Chika says. 

You scoffs. “So what?”

“She has _so much_ authority, man!” Chika exclaims, waving her hands to further prove her point.

“I guess you have a point there… but she’s Ruby’s sister, so I can’t exactly complain.”

Chika nods, because she’s right. However, she’s barely interacted with her, and Ruby never tells anyone about her sister, either. It makes her question their relationship, but she’s not really one to pry into others’ personal business, especially when it comes to her friends. 

She stays silent the whole way home, because there’s nothing left for her to reflect on other than her plan to make a compromise with the other girls. And maybe You is right; maybe it will never come to fruition. 

Though the possibility of that outcome fuels her conviction even more.


End file.
